


Flower Crowns and Cigarettes

by HowellAboutYas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (my failed attempt at) degradation, First Kiss, Grinding, M/M, Religious!Dan, Smut, dirty talking, pastel(kinda)!Dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowellAboutYas/pseuds/HowellAboutYas
Summary: Daniel is the local priest’s son and Phil is his next door neighbour. They’ve been best friends for over a decade but one three a.m. visit from Phil changes everything.





	Flower Crowns and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame @gorgeousdan (on tumblr) for this atrocity. It took me four days but i wrote it!

Daniel Howell was the son of the local priest, an altar boy and lead in the choir. He was the picture perfect son: religious, smart, quiet yet popular.  

Phil was... well, the exact opposite. The only damn reason he even went to church anymore was to stare at Dan. He used to be in the choir too but inevitably dropped it. He told Dan it was because he realised he couldn't sing but honestly, there's only so much Jesus praise he can take.

Phil smoked and drank and he'd like to think he'd committed almost every other sin imaginable. Yet he and Dan were still somehow best friends.

They’d lived next door to each other since they were six and Phil’s family moved to the small, conservative town they live in. Dan and his mom had come over during the first week they lived there. Dan was stood shaking and nervous behind his mom as she handed a casserole to Phil’s mom and came inside for some tea.

The little five-year-old Dan couldn't even speak he was so shy, so Phil, being the sweetheart he’d never admit to being, went to pick a daisy from his new garden and gave it to Dan. Dan had burst out into a smile and tackled Phil into a hug. In that moment, Dan became Phil’s first love. A crush that Phil still has a decade later.

As they grew up, they both changed immensely. Phil watched Dan become more insecure, straightening his curly hair and stopping his constant snacking. And Dan watched Phil “fall into the devil's path”, clothes growing darker and music getting louder as the years went by.

Dan prayed for Phil every night before he went to bed, secretly not wanting him to change despite what his prayers said. And Phil watched Dan pray for him every night. The layout of their houses (and every house on the block) were identical so Phil could see into Dan’s bedroom window and vice versa.

Sometimes Dan would forget to close his blinds or leave them open and assume Phil wasn’t home while he got ready. The amount of times Phil has been late for school because he'd had to jerk off because he'd seen Dan naked from his six a.m. shower was embarrassing.

* * *

Dan sighed quietly to himself as he closed his religion book. It was nine p.m. and he had just finished his homework. He packed his books up and got changed into his pyjamas, getting ready for bed. Dan dropped to his knees at the end of his bed and got ready to pray. "Thank you, god, for-" knock knock.

Dan dropped his hands and spun his head round to see Phil sat on his windowsill, wrapping at the glass. Dan sighed in relief and walked over to the window. "I’m not letting you in 'til you put that cigarette out." Dan states, fondness written all over his face.

Phil pushed the lit tip of the cigarette against the ground to put it out. Phil mimicked a puppy as he scratched at the window and pouted. Dan giggled as he unclipped the latch and opened the window, watching as Phil jumped into the room.

"Hey." Phil said opening his arms to Dan and smiling. Dan basically ran into the embrace and whispered into Phil’s chest. "Hey yourself." Dan pulled away with a smile and Phil plopped onto Dan’s bed, feet hanging off the end.

Dan hugged all of his friends when he saw them or at least he did back when they were kids. Now he only hugs Phil and family members. Phil tries not to let it go to his head too much.

Dan plops down onto the bed, inches away from Phil. "when did you start latching your window?" Dan just shrugged, still smiling.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Dan asks sitting up and crossing his legs. Phil sits up to, his back against the headboard as he pulls a flower crown out of his jacket. Dan instantly turns pink and turns around, hiding his face in his hands.

"Phiw..." Dan says embarrassed.

"My friend was going to throw it away and I wanted to see how it would look on you." Phil said smiling. Dan looked over his shoulder at Phil.

"Plus anyway, it's all pastel so I thought you'd like it." Phil added knowing it would wind Dan up even more. Dan turned even redder and quickly turned back around.

Dan had always secretly loved pastel things. He’d never let anyone other than Phil know that though. When he was seven he wore a pastel pink sweater and Phil couldn't stop staring at him and telling him how lovely he looked. Dan trusted Phil and felt lovely. That was until he went to school and everyone called him a fag. Phil had defended him but Dan didn’t really even understand what it meant. He’d gone home and asked his dad who told him that it meant gay and that gay was bad and made Dan give away his pink sweater. Phil wasn’t happy at all but was still there to comfort Dan.

Phil still constantly tried to get Dan to embrace the pastel side of himself, which, Dan had admitted he still wanted to do someday.

Dan was still sat facing away from Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s torso and pulled him against his own chest. He placed the flower crown on Dan’s straightened hair and smiled. Dan tried to look upset but utterly failed, not being able to stop himself from smiling at Phil.

“I look dumb don’t I?” Dan asked.

“What?!” Phil said, fake (-ish) outrage thick in his voice. “Don’t be ridiculous!”

“I don’t look… gay?” Dan whispered the last part. Phil frowned but Dan didn’t seem to notice.

"You look great. Though I would love to see you wearing that with curly hair." Phil said avoiding the question.

"You know I love you right?" Dan stated nonchalantly. The three words casually slotted into the sentence making Phil’s chest tighten.

"Hm?" Phil hummed, instantly not trusting his words.

"You’re so nice to me." Dan’s grip on Phil’s arm tighten and he turned in Phil’s arms so they were face to face again. Phil’s heart beating faster than he'd like to admit.

"You’re like a brother to me." Dan states, childlike smile engulfing his features. Phil’s face drops. He shouldn’t have let himself get his hopes up like that. But he honestly doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

Phil sighed. “I shouldn’t be a brotherly figure to you.” Phil says. Dan tilts his head to the side in confusion. _Fuck it_. Phil leaned forward and closed the gap between them knowing damn well that it was Dan’s first kiss. Phil sighed as he pulled away, preparing for the inevitable heartbreak.

But Dan did something Phil _really_  wasn’t prepared for. He blinked in shock a few times before shuddering and bursting into tears. Phil was shocked and his first instinct was to rush forward and hug Dan but he was too scared to overstep his boundaries. He didn’t want to make Dan uncomfortable and- oh for fucks sake he’s crying!

Phil rushes forward and hugs Dan. Dan instantly melts into Phil’s chest and continues sobbing. Phil doesn’t know how to handle this so he just settles for petting Dan’s hair and decides it’s best to just let Dan cry it out.

After a few minutes Dan’s no longer shaking or sobbing but he’s still pressed to Phil’s chest and Phil’s still petting his hair. Phil runs his fingers over Dan’s back caringly. “I’m sorry.” Phil says, feeling as though it’s vital that he does. “I know you don’t have feelings for me. I’ll understand if you stop talking to me.” Phil feels Dan tense in his arms. “I’m going to go. But just don’t worry too much, okay? There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Phil’s hands drop from Dan’s body and he tries to get up but is held back down. Dan’s arms are wrapped around Phil’s torso and he’s not letting go anytime soon. Phil’s slightly in shock and a little bit confused.

“Dan…” he asks carefully.

“I like you!” Dan sobs back into Phil’s chest. Phil freezes and stops all his attempts to leave. He puts his hands on Dan’s shoulders and pushes gently. Dan unwraps his arms from around Phil and moves back.

“What?” Phil asks gently. Dan just looks down and sniffs in response. “Dan…” Phil pushes.

“The bible s-say i-i-t’s wrong, Phil.” Dan says looking up slightly at Phil.

“Yeah, and it also says love thy neighbour Dan.” Phil says trying to lighten the mood. Dan can’t help the small smile that slid onto his features. They sit in silence for a few moments, neither really knowing where this is going or how to handle it. Phil decides that if he wants this, he’s got to put the effort in.

“can-” Phil starts, trying to think of the right words knowing that Dan is very delicate and obviously scared, not to mention how ‘pure’ he is. “Can I kiss you again?”

Dan’s eyes go wide and a single tear rolls down his left cheek. “It’s okay. Never mind, sorry. I should go…” Phil mumbles out.

“No, please don’t!” Dan sobs, his voice cracking as he crawls closer to Phil. “It’s okay. You can do it again!” he says basically begging Phil to stay with his eyes. Phil’s understandably surprised but pulls Dan into his lap and kisses him nonetheless.

It’s obvious that Dan doesn’t really know what he’s doing. He’s clumsy and awkward at first but after a few moments, he seems to get the hang of it. Dan still doesn’t really know where to put his hands. Phil’s are on his hips and but Dan settles for putting them on his shoulders.

They kiss for a few minutes before Dan pulls away. “Why aren’t you… you know?” Dan says. Phil looks at him like he’s insane for a second making it clear to Dan that no, Phil has no idea what he’s talking about. “Why aren’t you…?” Dan blushes and looks to the side, “French kissing me?” Dan asks, just barely louder than a whisper.

Phil smiles widely at how cute Dan is. “You’d be okay with that?” Phil asks running his hands up and down Dan’s sides reassuringly. Dan nods shyly biting his lip. Phil kisses Dan carefully before licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Dan opens his mouth hesitantly and lets out a very quiet moan. Phil’s hardening and desperately hopes Dan can’t tell from his position in his lap.

When Phil pulls away Dan lets out a high pitched moan of his name. Phil looks down and sees Dan hard against his pyjama pants. Phil reaches his hand down and begins to palm Dan through his pants. Dan instantly pushes Phil’s hand away.

“Sorry, I should have asked before I did that.” Phil said feeling bad.

“No, no it’s okay.” Dan said smiling. “I just, I don’t know I want to make you feel good too but I don’t think I’m ready to give a…”

“Blowjob? Handjob?” Phil questions, absolutely loving the way the words make Dan squirm.

“Yeah,” Dan says blushing even more. “I don’t really want to stop either.” Dan says, hiding his face in the crook of Phil’s neck.

Phil thinks for a moment before flipping the two of them over and laying them down so that Dan’s back is pressed against the bed and Phil is on top of him, causing Dan to let out a small sound of surprise.

Dan looks up at Phil slightly confused but Phil just smiles. Phil experimentally grinds his hips down into Dan’s causing a loud moan to rip itself from Dan’s throat. Dan’s hand flies to cover his mouth as the same thought crosses both of their minds. “Are your parents’ home?” Phil asks, Dan nods in response, hand still covering his mouth.

Phil smiles fondly down at Dan and removes his hand. “Do you want to stop?” Phil asks seriously. “No.” Dan says quietly, looking almost worried by the question. “I really,  _really_ don’t. I’ll be quiet, I promise.” Phil nods and kisses Dan again.

He starts to grind into Dan again causing him to moan and writhe beneath him. Phil slowly starts leaving open-mouthed kisses down Dan’s jaw and neck causing the younger to whimper and moan desperately. Phil ceases his movements for a moment to tug Dan’s shirt off, accidentally taking the flower crown with it.

Dan tugs at the bottom of Phil’s jacket, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about being the only one partially naked. Phil obliges taking off the worn leather bomber jacket and tee-shirt. Phil decides to kick off his jeans and get Dan out of his too.

Phil grinds his hips back down into Dan’s, picking up a rhythm after a few minutes. “God, look at you.” Phil says running his hands over Dan’s chest. Dan whines at the touch and, what he thinks is a compliment.

“So pretty, being a little whore for me.” Dan seems a bit confused at first but seems to realise that Phil is just dirty talking. Dan whimpers again and reverts back to covering his mouth with his hand. Phil bends down so that he’s whispering in Dan’s ear. “Being such a little sinner. Trying desperately to cover up your moans from being pleasured by another man. Are you proud of yourself, huh baby? Do you think gods proud of you?”

Dan’s trying so desperately to be quiet but it just seems so pointless considering his noises seem to be echoing off the walls. He’s in heaven right now. The way Phil’s body is rubbing against his, warm and fast and the way Phil is whispering and grunting low in his ear. Phil picks up the pace of his rhythm and all too fast Dan is coming.

“Phi-l-l, I’m-” Dan hiccups the words out, not really managing to form all the words through the pleasure of his first orgasm. His nails pushing down Phil’s back. Hard. Phil stares down at Dan, watching him come, watching the way his body twitches and spasms and the way he’s biting his lip so hard he’s scared it might start bleeding. Phil slows his movement almost to a stop and pets Dan’s hair telling him how beautiful he is and how much he loves him as he rides out his orgasm.

Dan’s eyelids feel heavy and he lazily smiles up at Phil, post-orgasm bliss written all over his face. Phil pulls Dan close to him and wraps them both in Dan’s duvet, not surprised at all by how fast Dan had fallen asleep. Phil not even caring that he hadn’t gotten off and enjoying the dreams he’d have of making love to Dan because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s four a.m. and this is shit but I wanted to make it. Whelp, watcha gonna do.


End file.
